The present invention relates generally to moldings and, more particularly, to a decorative or ornamental molding used in forming a frame or a trim, and a method for making such a molding.
It is popular practice to provide a frame around pictures, paintings, windows, doors, mirrors and the like. It is also popular practice to provide trims on furniture, cabinets, and as borders or crown moldings near the interface of adjacent walls, a wall and a ceiling, and a wall and a floor. The frames and trims are generally formed from one or more molding strips or moldings. The frames and trims in these examples may perform a structural function and or a housekeeping function (e.g., covering up unattractive areas). In all cases, however, the frames and trims are also intended to be visually appealing. Moreover, such frames and trims are designed to complement, present and visually enhance the item that is on display and next to which the frame or molding is positioned.
To this end, moldings have been made from wood products and used to form ornamental frames and trims. In particular, it is popular to provide a frame or trim constructed of one of a variety of wood, including pine and oak. More costly frames may include detailed hand carvings and other ornamentation on the molding. Some metals (e.g., aluminum) have also been shaped to form a frame or a trim; although, in many instances, a metallic strip is attached to a wood base molding to form a composite frame or trim. More recently, some picture frames have been formed using moldings made of thermoplastic resins. In such frames, the thermoplastic resin may be embossed, carved or otherwise altered to produce an ornamental surface thereon.
One disadvantage with traditional moldings is that the raw materials for the frames and trims described above can be expensive. Moreover, the process of carving a detailed ornamental design on a solid wood product or etching a similar design on thermoplastic or metal is time consuming. Thus, the high volume manufacture of decorative or ornamental moldings, and frames and trims utilizing such moldings, can be inefficient and costly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an alternative to traditional moldings, frames and trims made from solid wood products, metals, and or thermoplastics. It is also a principal object of the present invention to provide an alternate method of making or manufacturing such moldings, frames and trims.
In a method of making a molding, according to the present invention, a fiberboard substrate and a decorative paste composition (i.e., xe2x80x9ccompoxe2x80x9d) are provided, and then the decorative paste composition is set to a surface of the fiberboard substrate. Preferably, the paste composition is applied to a surface of the fiberboard substrate when it is at ambient temperature and, then a mechanical roller, such as a design or laminating roller, is used to press the paste composition against the surface of the fiberboard substrate. Using such a design roller, an ornamentation such as a decorative design and or profile may be produced on the outer surface of the paste composition.
In one embodiment, the fiberboard substrate is formed substantially of medium-density fiberboard materials. The fiberboard materials are fed to a molder to produce an elongated fiberboard member having a desired shape. Then, the elongated fiberboard member is extruded, so as to apply a whiting (e.g., a calcium carbonate coating) on its outer surfaces. The extrusion step dresses the surfaces of the fiberboard member and also advantageously prepares the particular surface on which the paste composition is to be applied.
The ingredients for the paste composition preferably includes a quantity of polyvinyl acetate and a quantity of fillers. The fillers may be wood fillers, shell fillers, or other fillers adapted for the particular application. These and other ingredients are mixed together under ambient conditions to produce a decorative paste composition that exhibits stretchability, pliability and adhesive properties.
In another aspect of the invention, an ornamental molding is disclosed having a construction which includes a fiberboard substrate (preferably medium density fiberboard) and a paste composition adhered to a surface of the fiberboard substrate. The paste composition has an outer surface that exhibits an ornamentation (e.g., a design and or profile). In one embodiment, the paste composition exhibits a wood grain appearance and is formed from a mixture including polyvinyl acetate and wood or shell fillers. In another embodiment, the fiberboard substrate is an elongated extruded member and or is molded substantially from medium-density fiberboard materials.
It is a feature and an advantage of the invention to provide a molding, frame, or trim that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a molding, frame, or trim that is environmentally safe.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a method for making a molding that is ornamental, decorative and aesthetically pleasing.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a molding and method that are applicable to the forming of frames, trims and the like.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a molding and a method of forming the molding that is particularly adapted to high volume manufacturing processes.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a decorative molding that is simple and efficient.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an ornamental molding that is equally adapted for the forming of picture frames, window frames, mirror frames, and door frames, or for use as ornamental trims for furniture, cabinets, or borders and panels for walls, ceilings and floors.